


Natural

by mrasaki



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Genderswap, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrasaki/pseuds/mrasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She slid to the floor, breathless in the steam and still buzzing from the force of her orgasm, and leaned her head against Polina's thigh. "You gotta warn a girl," she breathed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://6street.livejournal.com/profile)[**6street**](http://6street.livejournal.com/), on Prompt a Mod Day @ [](http://community.livejournal.com/st_respect/profile)[**st_respect**](http://community.livejournal.com/st_respect/). Lookit the stuff I do for you, bb.  
> (And because saying, "I don't get it [genderswap, in this case], it doesn't do anything for me, I doubt I'll ever read/write it" is pretty much a guarantee that I will prove myself a hypocrite less than a month later.)

_****_  
It wasn't something that they planned for, or planned against; it just always happened. Hikaru knew other people who were grossed out by the idea, both male and female, and she'd been too, to be honest, until she met Polina. Hikaru's period was always unreliable but Polina's came as regularly as clockwork, and when it did Hikaru could barely keep her hands off Polina's swollen breasts, her soft belly. Polina was rail-thin, bones as slight as a bird's for all that she moaned about her fat ass and the way she stashed chocolate bars under the bed like it was the secret cache of El Dorado, but once a month the lines of her body softened even as her temper grew uncertain. It was deliciously dangerous then, but ultimately rewarding, navigating around the prickles and sharp edges of Polina's tetchy temper, coaxing and seducing her with soft words and little touches until she was squirming, color high, that familiar sweet smile back on her face and good humor restored.

They were in the shower, Polina pressing Hikaru against the tiles, water running into their mouths as they kissed with increasing desperation. Hikaru was sure she was going to lose her mind just a little bit when Polina gave her that mischievous look – demure glance up at her through long lashes with the _wickedest_ smile – and slid a hand between Hikaru's legs with absolutely no warning. Hikaru's own period had come, perfectly synched with Polina's, and the touch against flesh hyper-sensitized almost to the point of soreness wrung a sharp moan out of her. Evil Pasha, taking revenge for Hikaru teasing her in the living area for self-medicating her cramps with vodka. Her Pasha, who knew exactly where to touch her, pushing in with two crooked fingers even as her thumb did wicked things to Hikaru's clit.

It was good like this, perfect, as the hot water pounded down on them and pasted Polina's brown curls against her cheeks, her tongue slick as it curled into Hikaru's ear, her perfect, apple-sized breasts rubbing against Hikaru's arm. Hikaru scrabbled against the wet tiles and pushed with her feet against the opposite wall for purchase, pleasure spiraling up from her core.

She slid to the floor, breathless in the steam and still buzzing from the force of her orgasm, and leaned her head against Polina's thigh. "You gotta warn a girl," she breathed.

A delighted giggle in response, and a hand rested on her head, clever fingers stroking through her thick hair. The giggle cut off abruptly as Hikaru dragged her tongue up the soft skin of her thigh. Polina hadn't shaven her legs in a while, and it prickled under Hikaru's tongue as she went, scrambling to her knees, and reached her goal just as Polina gasped, "Hikaru—no—" and the pushing hands went into her hair instead and spasmed involuntarily.

The taste was only faintly metallic, everything washed away in a torrent of water – taste, smell, and even texture – and it made Hikaru lash her tongue against the hard nub of Polina's clit even harder, to pull every last high gasp out of her as Hikaru rubbed and licked and sucked, feeling Polina thrumming like a high-tension wire under her hands and lips.

Her Pasha wasn't a screamer, but damn if she didn't try to make her be, every time. She came close.


End file.
